What Could Go Wrong As Head-Girl?
by KylieKat
Summary: Rose learns that her co-head will be none other than Scorpius Malfoy. How will they deal with living with each other and the secrets they learn? And most importantly how will they deal with their emotions? HIATUS/Rewriting
1. Who's Head-Boy?

This is my first story and I have been reading for almost two years. Please be aware that this is a slight EWE. I have drawn inspiration from many different stories, the major ones being: _Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, Take The Tumble,_ and _Bitter Sweet Love._ I already have a beta, _kingofmortar_ I will try to update weekly. Also credit to _Kittenshift17_ for the idea of the Brood. Along with this chapter, I have posted a list of all the brood members currently attending Hogwarts. Please review, it's greatly appreciated. I know this is a short chapter, but trust me the next one will be longer. I just combined this with chapter 2 and am re-posting it. I thought they needed to be put together. Also, my cover art is finished I just have to scan and upload it.

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I was as talented as some of the author's I take inspiration from. The world belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you recognize I don't own.

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts Express, September 1st, 2024**_

As I finally make my way to the compartment Albus snatched for us, and slump into the seat, my favorite cousin starts talking. "Hey Rosie, guess who got Head-Boy?" Absently I say, "Who?" He chuckles and softly says, "Scorp."

"WHAT?" My cousin, Albus, just told me that I have to spend my seventh year at Hogwarts living with the bane of my existence because I, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, am Head-Girl. As Head-Girl, I have to work with the Head-Boy - who I have just learnt is my least favorite pompous arrogant ass - to organize the prefects and set an example for the entire school. Also, I have to share the Head's Tower with the Head-Boy. And Albus Severus Potter has just told me that I have to live with my sworn enemy.

And who, you may ask, is the bane of my existence? I'll give you some hints; he is a pureblood, arrogant, son of a death eater. That's right people I have to share a common room and a bathroom with _Scorpius Malfoy_.

I still remember the first time I laid eyes on the ferret (Dad called Mr. Malfoy the bouncing ferret, so I just shortened the name). We were eleven and about to start our first year at Hogwarts. He was shorter, a lot shorter than he is now. Dad pointed Malfoy out to me and said, " _So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

 _"Ron for heaven's sake," said Mum, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

 _"You're right, sorry" said Dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." Mum promptly smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"_ While I'm sure Dad had good intentions, he conveyed that I wasn't allowed to even be friends with the boy. I sat on the train with him and Albus, they immediately became best friends and I lost my best friend. I became jealous of the boy and then they both got thrown in the snake pit.

"Yeah, Rose, he's Head-Boy." Albus drew me out of my trance while he spoke.

"Are you fucking serious? I have to share a bathroom with an arrogant, egotistical, sweaty, smart-ass of a Slytherin." Albus Severus Potter, the perfect combination of the men he is named after, is smirking at something behind me while I am about to explode. That's when I heard his voice.

"I think you missed a few words, Weasley." I whipp around and see Malfoy leaning against the door frame.

Oh, how I hate him. He is smirking at me with his silver eyes and that stupid, blonde arched eyebrow. I mean, someone so vile and vain shouldn't be allowed the body this boy has been blessed with. How can everyone except me do that eyebrow thing?

"Oh really, Malfoy, let's see if I can remember them. Arsehole, man-whore, bigoted git, and son of a death eater. Did I get them all?" As I say this, Albus just sits there wearing an expression somewhere between a smirk and a frown. I'm proud of myself for that comeback and here comes the retort.

"Actually, Weasley, you forget sexy, muscular, and god-like."

Really? Is that what he's going with? He's right, but that's not the point because if I admitted that it would only inflate his ego more. And believe me, if it got any bigger than he would explode, and we wouldn't want that because he's living with me so I would get the blame. And even as he makes himself look like he is calm and unreadable, I know on the inside I just cut him deeply. He's still leaning against the compartment door frame wearing that signature smirk.

Oh, I just remembered that McGonagall wants us in the Head's compartment before the prefect meeting.

"Malfoy, I didn't forget any of those things. They just simply aren't true. Anyway, McGonagall wants us in the Head's compartment to go over our responsibilities and… um, housing arrangements."

"If you just wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask." Malfoy is still bloody smirking. Ok, I'm done. Can I go die in a hole, please? How am I supposed to live with this? This eternal smirk and never-ending haughtiness.

"Let's just go." I need to find a shovel so I can start digging both of our graves. I hope someone planned a funeral for me. A really pretty funeral. Maybe I should start planning my funeral tonight because Merlin above knows I'm gonna need it.

When we arrive in the Head's compartment, we find McGonagall patiently waiting for us to sit. After we take our seats she starts speaking.

"As Heads, your responsibilities and privileges this year will be different from that of a prefect. You will have the ability to take away and give out points to students. Also, this year you can give out detention, and recommend a student for suspension or expulsion. You two will be in charge of the prefects and their schedules." Merlin, I knew all of this before I started my first year. When is she gonna get to the housing stuff?

"You will have your own tower, the Head's Tower, which you will share. You will share a bathroom and common room. You will each get your own rooms. I expect that you two will be able to handle your living situation and duties. Am I correct?" Who does she think we are? The two of us will probably be killing each other within the week.

The snot nosed snake speaks, "Yes; Headmistress. We will make an effort to work together and try to not kill each other." Oh, that was not an answer I was expecting, but then again he acts like a little prince in front of professors.

"Well then, the current password is _le lion et la lionne,_ the two of you can change the password at a later date or turn it into a riddle of sorts. I will see you at the feast. Now, head off to the Prefect's compartment." She exits the compartment and the two of us are left in silence, staring at each other.

"Come on, let's go repeat the rules we have heard for two years." He's right, we have to go tell the new prefects the rules.

* * *

After the prefect's meeting, Malfoy and I headed back to the Head's compartment. Just as I sit down, Malfoy made a suggestion. "What do you say to a game of twenty questions?"

I just stare at him, after a few seconds I decided 'what the fuck, why not.' This could be a good thing considering we have to live together. As they say, know thy enemy.

"Sure Malfoy, but I suggest we use Veritaserum." I say this as I pull a small blue vile filled with the clear liquid out of my trunk. "Well, are we just going to sit here or start?"

"Where the fuck did you get that?" He is staring at the vile with his jaw dropped. I smirk, I have left Scorpius Malfoy dumbstruck. Who else can do that? Well might as well tell him since I'm going to live with him.

"Ferret Jr., I did not buy this or steal it. I made the potion yesterday morning." I'm not going to tell him that I invented the Lust potion last year. Not until he feeds me some of his own secrets at least.

He takes the potion and drinks half. I drink the other half and then he asks, "Favorite color?" I answer, "Ocean blue, what is your middle name?"

At the question he turns pink a little and says, "Please don't laugh, it's Hyperion." My face goes bright pink at that answer. He's named after two stars and together his names mean _Venomous God of Heavenly Light and Bad Faith_. His name describes him perfectly. Perfectly. I hold my laugh in and he asks,

"Well, what's yours?"

"You can't laugh, my middle name isn't worse than Hyperion, but it is Nymphadora." I hate my middle name and I can see him internally laughing because that stupid smirk just got a little bigger. My name literally means _Flowery Gift of the Nymphs_.

"Okay, favorite food?" This is getting rather boring, he needs to spice it up a little bit.

"Mine is Rumbledethumps."

"What? That can't be a food, it isn't even a word."

"I wouldn't expect you to know of it, it's a Scottish dish." His face looks relaxed. I've never seen this expression. He looks kind and peaceful like this. "Which cousin is your favorite?" Oh, this has to be the hardest question anyone has ever asked me.

"I guess I can pick my top three. Those would be Albus, Fred, and Lily. Why do you pick on me?" This is a question that he will fail any way he goes about it. It's a test to see how he will react.

"I think the best way to word this would be, you make it so easy to make fun of you an get a reaction and you are the only other person school who I can actually carry an intellectual conversation with. You don't look as bad as I say, no matter how much I want to hid it. And you are the only girl in the entire school who doesn't fall at my feet. Their stupid fucking giggling gets annoying after a while. Is that answer good enough for me to earn an O?"

"Yes; I do believe so, it's your turn to ask the question?"

"What is your patronus?" If I answer this will he figure out my animagus form? He will figure it out anyway if I go for a run or accidentally transform.

"My patronus is a lioness, what is your's?" He's frowning now, it's kind of sad and I wish I could make him happy. But then again this is bloody Malfoy, son of all things evil.

"It's a lion." Oh, he thinks because we have matching patroni we will fall in love or some stupid ass shit like that. Ha. Fucking hell no. I would rather marry the Giant fucking Squid first. "Who is you favorite professor?"

"My favorite professor would have to be Hagrid. Yours?'

"Professor Zabini, he's a close family friend." The arrogant ass smirk has crawled its way back up his face. Figures his favorite teacher would be a bully just like him. "Favorite pastime?'

"I think reading or flying, depends on my mood, you?

"Same. Favorite subject?"

"Charms. I know the subject is rather boring but I like the uses certain charms have. If you could be an animagus what would your animal be?" He went still and paler than normal for just one second and then said "I would be a lion. What are those applications for charms?"

"Well you don't think my hair naturally isn't frizzy do you?"

"No, okay your animagus then?" Oh fuck, I'll have to come clean eventually, I'll tell him after dinner. "Lioness, oh I think I just figured out our password."

"What do you mean?"

"' _Le lion et la lionne,'_ the lion and the lioness. Our patronus pairing and the animagi thing."

"Oh right, funny. So, are you a virgin?"

Where the bloody hell does he get off asking me that kind of question. Blush starts to rise in my cheeks and spread rapidly to my neck. "Yes I am, and I intend to stay that way for the time being. I will see you after dinner to head to our dorm."

"I don't think that status will ever change, because no one in their right mind would be able to put up with you long enough to get into your knickers. I think you'll have to just be fine with your hand for a while." He says this as I leave, so I shout back.

"It's worked for a while hasn't it?"

* * *

 **N:** Sorry this chapter is late. I like the French and want to disclose that Scorpius is Scottish, French, and English. I know I'm rotten and there will be some french in this story. _Le lion et la lionne_ means "the lion and the lioness." Also this is going to be everything I have ever searched for in a story. You will have to guess what I'm alluding to though. And yes, Rumbledethumps is a real please. _Au revoir!_


	2. Menstrual Cycles and Morning Runs

Update on the Cover Art: It is finished, thank you friend-who-must-not-be-named, and I have changed the Cover.

Chapters will be posted every Friday. My beta and I are welcome to story suggestions. Thank you. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** I am NOT J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize I do NOT own, unless it is an OC. Characters that were created by the fanfiction community are neutral.

* * *

 _ **September 1, 2024**_

After the Welcoming Feast, I met Malfoy outside of the Great Hall to walk the seven flights of stairs to the Head's Tower. Yes, I said seven. Who in their right mind put dorms up that high? Anyway, the two of us trekked up the stairs in silence and arrived at the entrance. The statue of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, justice, strategy, strength, and skill, smiled politely and asked for the password.

"Le lion et la lionne." I still think it's funny how our patronus' match that way. The door opens and I step through with Malfoy trailing behind me. I stop in awe at the beautiful common room that is decorated in creams and soft colors. There is a small kitchenette on the left of the common room and a staircase leading to the bedrooms and bathroom upstairs.

"Can you move," It sounds more like an order than a request. I turn around and see the blonde standing at 6'2", sneering at me like I'm the vilest piece of shit he has ever seen. Begrudgingly, I go to sit on the comfy couch by the stone fireplace. Malfoy speaks, "I'll see you in the morning." He starts to leave for his room when I start to speak.

"Wait, we have to set some ground rules and set up the basic prefect schedules."

"Okay, make it quick," He grunts as he starts back toward the couch.

"I take time during the week to practice charms and potions, not just the required class work. So please don't bother me during that time unless you want to help me." I won't let him know that I have created five charms over the past two years. Not yet, at least.

"Sure, I might help, but only if after Quidditch practice you get the knots out of my back." Fair enough, quidditch is a bloody back-wrecking menace.

"Only if you do the same for me. Also, I reserve the right to cook in this tower. I like to bake, by the way." It's not commonly known that I have a baking hobby, so I want to make sure he knows.

"Really, well I want to be able to shower as soon as I get back from Quidditch. I think that's something we can both agree on."

"Yes; that would benefit the both of us. Please don't bother me while I'm studying unless it is an emergency. Also, let's not walk in on each other in the bathroom. I would rather not see your pale nakedness." I am well aware that I just insulted him on his looks when I can't say he isn't pretty to look at.

"Yes, well I would rather not see you during your bitch week." What the bloody hell is this arse talking about?

"What did you just say?"

"Bitch week, you know that time of the month where girls get moody and irritable." Oh, this prat really is an idiot. He has a sister and doesn't even know what a period is. I'll make sure he knows just how irritable I can be during that time of the month.

"Malfoy, I think you should know that your 'bitch week' is called a 'period' and it is part of a woman's menstrual cycle. Honestly, you have a sister. Do you even know what a tampon is?"

"I don't particularly enjoy being around Lyra during that 'period' of time. She gets rather nasty and no, I have no fucking clue what a tampon is." This guy is really punny, isn't that great.

"I imagine you wouldn't seeing as you are a guy, pureblood, and a Malfoy," I sneer.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I doubt being pureblood has anything to do with it."

"Seeing as a tampon is a muggle invention, I imagine that your pureblood family would be repulsed by the idea of even venturing into the muggle world to get them. Am I right?"

"Malfoy's do not associate with muggles unless it has to do with Father's business. If this tampin-"

"-tampon," I correct him.

"If this tampon was invented by muggles then surely it can't be anything amazing? What is its purpose?" Oh, this is going to be fun. I pull out my wand and perform a spell, "Explicare mensis exolvuntur."

I diagram of a women's genitalia appears in between us. I smirk and say, "First off, a women has eggs dropped into her womb once a month. After this occurs and it is not fertilized by a man's sperm, the egg shrivels up and there is no need for the old vaginal wall lining." As I speak, the diagram is showing the menstrual cycle from the inside. "Therefore, the female body disposes of the flesh that makes up the vaginal lining and the old eggs. Are you following so far?"

"That is so gross," he says wearing a look of disgust, but he is also looking intrigued.

"I think every woman in the world agrees with you. The way the body disposes of the vaginal lining and old eggs is by shedding them through the vaginal opening. It is a painful experience for most women. As you can imagine, there is blood included. For three to seven days a month a woman bleeds and this gets rid of the vaginal lining and eggs." This conversation is getting more fun by the second.

"A tampon is essentially a piece of shaped cotton attached to a string. A girl inserts it here," I point to the vaginal opening, "to keep blood from flowing out of her body during the day. She removes it when the part of the string that is right by the vaginal entrance starts turning red. Depending on the women, her age, and her cycle, the blood flow can be heavy or light or somewhere inbetween. I know it sounds gross, but I think it is better than the alternative of pads or menstrual cups. A women can easily bleed through a pad, also it feels rather like a diaper. A menstrual cup is inserted and left there until it is removed. It is filled with blood, rather messy, and one has to clean it rather than throwing it in the garbage." I remove the diagram and study his face. It is showing disgust and confusion. Ha, that will teach him to respect girls for the monthly hell we face.

"Then why is my sister moody? Do you get moody?" A perfectly fine question to ask. I didn't understand when my mother explained it either.

"The hormones released during a woman's period cause PMS or Premenstrual Syndrome. PMS causes physical and emotional symptoms. Some women get different PMS symptoms though. For example while some girls only have cramps, I have back aches and cramps. Most people I know also crave certain foods. I know that most girls crave chocolate and other sweets, but others - including myself, and your sister - crave spicy foods, carbs, and chocolate. Girls get moody because of PMS, we can't help it, sorry." I think he gets it now, judging by the slight blush on his face. Eh, he deserves to be embarrassed. "So, after this little chat we just had, are you going to have more respect for the women in your life?"

"I will, Weasley. I know that I asked for a the definition of a tampon and why my sister gets irritable once a month, but I didn't ask for you to spout all of the other stuff," he says, voice dripping with disdain.

"You asked and I thought it appropriate that you completely understood why women suffer for years, before they have children, because their body says 'hey, lookie there, it's a pubescent boy, go procreate, you're getting old.' Do you see any reason why girls have to suffer, some starting at eleven years of age?"

"No, I think it is your body's way of telling you to get rid of your virginity." Oh, I just want to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"Malfoy, I would like to inform you that girls have their periods well into their forties. They are still suffering that hell after they have children. I feel sorry for the poor witch that is forced to marry you. What will she do when you forget the time of month and you are rude to her. Hopefully, she will have you whipped by then. Give the poor girl my phone number when she needs her therapy sessions."

"Fine, I believe you. Just please stop talking. You can do that can't you? Or are you incapable of shutting your trap?"

"Well anyway, I think we should get to bed and setup that prefect schedule tomorrow. If that's alright with you, of course." I say this with a scowl and a hateful look in my eye.

"That's fine, I have to be up early anyway. Night, …Rosie." I hate that nickname, why do people use it when I have said I don't like it?

I head upstairs to unpack my trunk and get ready for the next day.

My Quidditch gear is placed with care into my closet next to my muggle clothes, and I fold up my extra school uniforms. On my desk, I unpack my books, quills, ink pots, and parchment. My muggle alarm clock is set on the bedside table and I set out the pictures that I brought of my family. Some from a trip last summer to the French coast with Roxy, Lily, Lyra, Dom, and Lauren, a photo of my parents and brother, and I have a muggle photo with my Pa and Gam.

Next, I have an extended Weasley/Potter Clan family photo. Finally, I place a photo of Malfoy, Albus, and I after de-gnoming the Burrow garden. We threw mud at each other and I hit Malfoy in the chest after which he said, overly dramatic as always, "Rose, you wound me so. I shalt not survive another day without your cure. A red rose from that red hair." That was one of the few times Malfoy had been able to make me laugh.

Lazily, I head to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and braid my hair. Casting a makeup removal charm to clean off the small amount of makeup that I applied today, I head back to my Gryffindor colored room and climb under the covers. I really want to be up early so I can go for a run. I haven't been able to run in a few days and I need to stretch my legs.

* * *

Waking up at four a.m., I get dressed in my running shorts and sports bra. I quietly leave the tower, as to not wake Malfoy, and walk outside. I walk to the edge of the forest and look around to make sure I'm alone. Then, I head into the forest and start to run further into the woods until I can't be seen. If I am seen, then the whole school will know.

I think about a lioness for a couple of seconds and then I'm on four legs running through the Forbidden Forest. In this form, I am free of the human restrictions on life. The worries about school, pressure, and prejudice. Before you ask, I registered as an animagus during my 5th year and got permission from Headmistress McGonagall to go running early in the morning. The only people that know are my parents, Hugo, and Albus. I don't want people to know about this secret.

I know what I look like in this form because I stood in front of a mirror once. I have pale red fur and dark blue, almost black, eyes. I am not the biggest lioness since I am 5'4" as a human. As far as I know, I am the only animagus at Hogwarts.

As I run, I pick up a new scent. It smells like me, but male. What in the name of Merlin is that smell? I follow the scent to its origin of the smell and I find him. A pale blonde, large male lion. His head jerks when I step on a twig. He growls and steps forward, asserting his dominance. I look at him and lie down, a sign of peace. He stares at me, not knowing what to do. Cautiously, the lion lays down a few meters away from me. We stay there, staring and studying each other for a while.

Of all the signs that expose an animagus, unnatural coloring is the most common. And this is very unnatural. Judging by his size and mane, he is around my age too. I doubt many students at Hogwarts have the ability or patience to become an animagus. I don't want to agitate him though because he might strike or run.

I step closer to smell him. He stiffens as I lean in and smell his mane. He smells like mint, lemon, and honey. I feel him sniff me as well, putting his nose by my ear.

I need to get back to the tower in order to shower. When I turn to leave, he tries to follow. I look at him, confusion and anger flaring up. This lion doesn't own me. I growl and bare my teeth. He seems to understand, so he turns and heads deeper into the forest. Following suit, I start running towards the school as fast as I can. When I reach the edge of the tree line, I search for early morning students. I get lucky and find none. Quickly, I change back and start walking towards the castle.

Reaching the tower, I grab a towel and head towards the bathroom. As I turn the handle, the door opens and I find a wet Malfoy, with a towel wrapped just below his hips. We both turn slightly pink, and I slip past him into the bathroom to take a shower.

Just when I start closing the door, he murmurs to himself, "merde, pas encore!" He whimpers quietly and heads to his room. What the fucking hell was that? When I get out of the shower, he's gone. The tower is empty. How strange.

* * *

 _"Merde, pas encore!"_ means, "Shit, not again!" in French. I wonder who the ALBINO, GREY-EYED, MALE lion is? I just needed a way to introduce animagi in a non-cheesy way. At least I hope it's not cheesy. _Au revoir._


	3. Baking Troubles

I just want to say I am terribly sorry that this chapter was not released last Friday. My beta, _kingofmortar_ , went on a trip, so I had a friend of mine beta with me. She also had to help me write the chapter because last week and this week I got caught up in my Virtual PE course. Again, I am sorry. **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. I am NOT J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **September 6, 2024**_

It's the first week of school and I already have at least six hours worth of homework. I will be up all night finishing my school work, so I can bake treats for Thomas' birthday. Finishing my work will also allow me time to work out the prefect schedule, work on a potion I promised I would make for Roxy, and work on my new charm.

An hour later, and I have finished my Star Chart, History of Magic notes, Charms essay, and Ancient Runes drawings. How do I get all this done? I am Hermione Weasley née Granger's daughter, that's how. Thank God I inherited my mother's brains because if they were my Dad's, I would still be stuck on the Star Chart. It's already eight at night, so I set my things on the coffee table and head towards the tower kitchen.

I get out the necessary items and ingredients for sweets I plan to make for Thomas, I decided earlier that I would make Gram's double chocolate chunk cookies, sugar cookies, Aunt Audrey's lemon tarts, and my signature raspberry and lemon curd cupcakes.

My mother taught me to bake the muggle way, so I will be taking three hours out of my night to bake sweets for the party that we are throwing my cousin tomorrow. It's so much fun being one of the oldest girls in the family at Hogwarts, and since all my other female cousins are either too busy or to lazy; I got baking duty. Nobody offered to come and give me a hand, so I got the pleasure of baking all the sweets. I don't mind the baking part so much as the amount of time it takes to bake these sweets. It takes an hour to make the raspberry and lemon curd cupcakes, so I start prepping that first.

About five minutes after I put the cupcakes in the oven, I hear someone walking towards the kitchen. Since I only live with one person, those footsteps have to belong to Malfoy. Looking up, I see him staring at the oven, mouth watering and all. I have to bite my lip to keep from smirking at the sight he makes.

Malfoy is wearing a pair of dark green flannel bottoms that are hanging low enough to see his v line. That is all he is wearing. Nothing else, so I get a view of a half naked Scorpius. One, two, three, four…, five, six. Yup, that's a six pack. Why the bloody hell couldn't he be ugly? If he was ugly I wouldn't be able to call him ho- attractive. Oh, that's nice, he's staring at me as well. I'm gonna go jump into my grave now.

See, the issue is that I am only wearing a tank top and shorts. Not wearing a bra either. Don't judge me, it's fucking hot in this kitchen. And, I'm pretty sure that there is flour and some lemon juice on me. So, when the school play-boy is staring at your body, you aren't really sure to run away or stay put.

"What are you doing?" I'm not sure if he is talking about the baking or my choice of clothing. Wait, why do I care what Malfoy thinks? It's not like he can judge. Half the time I see him he is sweating so much that he looks like he was outside during a downpour.

"Um, making sweets for Thomas' birthday tomorrow. Why do you care?" Okay, just going to clarify that I am not dumb. I know he's here to get food, but I'm going to make him work for it, I doubt he has ever worked for food in his life.

"You're not going to let me have any unless I help, aren't you?" Well, at least Mr. Idiot over here had enough sense to get that through his thick ass skull. At least he has the common sense not to pick a fight right now,- then again, he is only second in the year, to me of course- either that or Malfoy is just really fucking tired.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'.

Sighing, he says "What do you want me to do?" He's seriously going to help me, the girl he has hated for six years? This is going to be so damn hilarious.

"Oh, is the ferret jr. going to help Rose Weasley?" This is historic moment that should be photographed. Too bad I lent my camera to Lucy the other day. "You can start on the sugar cookies."

"Whatever Weasley. Where is the vanilla extract?" Is he actually going to bake? Can Malfoy bake? Oh Merlin help me if he can't.

"Its next to the milk and the flour bag. Also, absolutely no magic is allowed. Can you make some space so I can let the cupcakes cool off?" See, I can be civil with Malfoy.

He clears some stuff out of the way and I set the cupcakes down to cool before I decorate them. After I do this, I grab my chocolate block out of the fridge and start breaking it into chunks for Gram's cookie recipe. When I finish breaking the chocolate, I add the chunks to my batter and start mixing.

Curiously, I looked over at Malfoy to see if he was actually helping or if he was screwing up the batter. I couldn't help but notice his biceps moving as he mixed the sugar cookie batter. I must say even though he is pretty thin, the guy has some muscles. Suddenly, he looked up at me and saw me staring at him in awe. I quickly darted my eyes away, but I could feel that annoying smirk on his face.

Once I finish with the batter, I begin making the cupcake frosting, a pink raspberry meringue buttercream. I put it into the freezer for a few minutes to quickly cool it.

Twenty minutes later, we put the cookies into the oven and Malfoy starts to work on the lemon tarts. I frost the cupcakes in the shape of a rose. Hey, I'm not being cliche, it just looks good. After putting the cupcakes into a traveling case, I start preparing the fruit for the tarts. As I walk to the sink to wash the berries, I trip and grab the nearest thing so I don't fall on my ass.

That 'thing' just happens to be Malfoy's waist. I get my footing back and turn to see that devious, Malfoy smirk. I scowl and he throws the fucking lemon juice at me. In that moment, I decide that this asshole is gonna get it.

"Oh really. Well, if that's how you want to play." Then I throw some leftover raspberry puree at him. Ha.

"Nice boobs, Weasley." That stupid smirk has reappeared. As he says this, the infamous Weasley blush starts making its way down my face and chest. Thank you for the amazing Weasley genetics I inherited. Wait a second, backup. WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DID HE JUST SAY TO ME?!

Looking down, I realize that he can see through my tank top because of the lemon juice he threw at me. Oh shit, why me? Why now? And most importantly, why in front of him?

Somehow, my hand unconsciously decided to pick up the milk bottle. Seeing this, I step forward, so I am right next to Malfoy. I stand on my tip toes and whisper into his ear, "if you think you are going to beat me, you are so very wrong." After I say this, I pour the milk onto his almost albino hair.

Stepping backwards, I see his scowl and I try to contain my laughter. Malfoy wipes the milk off the area around his eyes, after this I burst out laughing. I am laughing so hard I don't see him come up next to me. I only notice when a whole bowl of leftover batter hits my head. I scream so loudly that I'm sure the entire schools could hear it.

I throw a open bag of flour at him and he turns more pale than he already is. There is the vampire we all know and love. "Oh dear, poor Malfoy, whatever shall you do. How is it that you managed to become more pale than you already are. You rather look like a vampire."

He scowls at me and starts forward. I bolt out the door and start running. I get to the third floor and he tackles me. I think he's going to kill me. Merlin, this is not how I want to die. I want to die when I have lived to see my great-grandchildren. I want to die peacefully in my sleep, not on a cold, stone floor in a castle in the middle of Scotland. Then, he starts tickling me. This causes me to giggle.

"Aw, Rosie-Posie's ticklish. That's cute."

"I'll-show-you-cute!" I knee his precious family jewels and run until I reach the treeline. I quickly shift into a lion and run far into the forest. I have this special hiding spot under a tree, in which is a small den with a drinking fountain. I get in and stay there for a while.

* * *

 **This was not my favorite chapter, but regardless I needed to post it. Thank you for the new followers, new favorites, and the reviews. Here is the recipe for the Raspberry Lemon Cupcakes. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 _ **Ingredients**_

 **For the lemon curd cupcakes:**

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

2 1/2 tsp baking powder

1/2 tsp salt

1 cup granulated sugar

1/2 cup unsalted butter room temperature

2 tsp freshly grated lemon zest

2 large eggs

1/2 cup milk

1 tbsp lemon juice

1/2 cup lemon curd

 **For the raspberry meringue frosting:**

2 large egg whites

10 Tbsp granulated sugar

3/4 cup unsalted butter room temperature

1/2 tsp vanilla extract

1 1/2 cups frozen raspberries

 _ **Instructions**_

1\. Preheat the oven to 350F (180C). Prepare a 12-cup muffin pan with paper liners. Set aside.

2\. In a small bowl combine flour, baking powder, and salt. Set aside.

3\. In the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with the paddle attachment, beat the butter and sugar together on medium-high speed until light and fluffy, about 2-3 minutes.

4\. Add lemon zest and eggs. Beat on medium-high speed until everything is combined, about 2 minutes.

5\. Add the flour mixture to the wet ingredients in three additions, beating on low speed after each addition.

6\. Beat in the milk and lemon juice on low speed until just combined. Do not overmix the batter!

7\. Half-fill each liner with the batter and make a small well in the center. Fill the well with a teaspoonful of the lemon curd (my easy lemon curd recipe) and cover with more of the cupcake mixture so the liners are three-quarters full.

8\. Bake for 18-20 minutes. A toothpick inserted in the middle will come out clean when done. Remove from the oven and allow to cool completely before frosting.

9\. While waiting for the cupcakes to cool make the raspberry puree for the frosting. In a small saucepan bring frozen raspberries to a simmer over medium heat.

10\. Stir the mixture occasionally, breaking up the berries, until the raspberries have become soft enough to mash and look like raspberry jam. Let simmer until the mixture can coat a spoon, then remove from heat.

11\. Strain the mixture through a sieve, discard the seeds. Allow mixture to cool completely before using. This should make cup raspberry puree without seeds.

12\. In the heatproof bowl of a stand mixer set over a saucepan of simmering water, combine the sugar and egg whites. Cook, whisking constantly until the sugar has dissolved and the mixture is warm to the touch.

13\. Attach the bowl to a stand mixer fitted with the whisk attachment. Beat the mixture on high speed until it holds stiff peaks and the mixture is fluffy and completely cooled, about 6 minutes.

14\. Switch to the paddle attachment. Add several tablespoons butter at a time with the mixer running on medium-low speed. Beat well after each addition!

15\. Beat in vanilla extract. Switch to the lowest speed to eliminate air bubbles, about 2 minutes. Using a rubber spatula, stir in 1/4 cup of the cooled raspberry mixture until frosting is smooth.

16\. Frost cooled cupcakes as desired. To make roses use a Wilton 1M tip. Start in the center, then slowly move your tip in a circle around the center point.


	4. Rum and Rumbling

Hey. I know I have not updated in three weeks. I was crawling out of the dungeon that is cleaning and homework. Please forgive me. To make up for it this chapter is much longer. Thanks to friend who still refuses to make an account, I am referring to her as She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for helping with the entire brainstorming process, writing, editing. She helped make this chapter more complex, so I am less worried about it being cheesy or childish. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. J.K. Rowling owns all of that. I only own the story idea (and the name of one spell because it didn't have a name).

* * *

 _ **Friday, September 21, 2024**_

 _Scorpius POV_

If anyone opened a dictionary and looked up the definition of the word 'boring', it would be Rose Weasley. She raises her hand for every single bloody question like her mother, the brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger. Perfect grades, perfect chaser, daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, Head-Girl, and my dorm-mate. Ugh.

On the other hand, when people hear my name they think: 'Deatheater's son'. The Malfoy heir that's a cruel, evil, Slytherin bully. His father's replica. Draco Malfoy's son. The deranged, Bellatrix Lestrange's nephew, and Lucius Malfoy's grandchild. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. That's all people think of me.

Not Albus Potter's best friend. Not Harry Potter's third son. Not the second brightest student at Hogwarts. Not 'Reformed ex-Deatheater's son'. Not Astoria Greengrass' son. Not an adopted Weasley/Potter Clan child. Not Head-Boy.

But the singular fucking truth out of all the assumptions is Rose Weasley's enemy. And right now, the prude, as always, is giving a lecture when Professor Binns asked a question. 'What does the charm _Fals Memora_ do and what is its most famous and recent use?'

" _Fals Memora_ is the charm which can be used by a witch or wizard in order to add a memory to their victim's mind without the victim realizing it was not originally theirs. It differs from the Memory Charm in that the latter erases memories whilst this one adds them. One of the most recent uses of this charm occurred when Professor Slughorn altered his memory of a discussion in which Tom Riddle asked about Horcruxes. Slughorn told Riddle what a Horcrux was, as it is a complicated piece of magic that is not commonly known. A Horcrux is a receptacle prepared by dark magic in which a Dark wizard has intentionally hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality."

"Slughorn altered this memory to show that he never said anything, and forced Riddle out of the room. This conversation helped Riddle to create his first Horcrux. Riddle wanted to achieve immortality and later did so by creating seven Horcruxes. The first was the Gaunt Family Ring, which he inherited from his mother. The second was a diary that preserved his 16-year-old self and later placed Ginerva Potter under the Imperius Curse to open the Chamber of Secrets and release a basilisk on the school. The third Horcrux was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, which he stole along with the fourth Horcrux, Salazar Slytherin's Locket. The fifth Horcrux was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. The sixth Horcrux was Harry Potter, technically Harry himself is not a Horcrux, the date the Avada Kedavra spell from Voldemort rebounded, latching a piece of Voldemort's soul onto Harry. The seventh and final Horcrux was Nagini, Voldemort's snake."

"These Horcruxes were destroyed from Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts up until the Battle of Hogwarts. The Diary was destroyed in 1992, by a 13-year-old Harry Potter, who used a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets. The Gaunt Ring was destroyed by Headmaster Dumbledore in 1996, using Godric Gryffindor's Sword. The Sword was laced with basilisk venom when Harry Potter killed the basilisk during his second year. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger destroyed the next two Horcruxes, using a basilisk fang, in the Chamber of Secrets. Those Horcruxes were Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. Ravenclaw's Diadem was destroyed, along with the Room of Hidden Things, by Fiendfyre conjured by Vincent Crabbe, who was also killed in the fire. Our very own Professor Longbottom killed Nagini, using Gryffindor's Sword. The last Horcrux, the piece of soul in Harry Potter, was destroyed in the Forbidden Forest when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry in the forest. When this happened, every layer of magic that had wrapped the two of them together came into play, resulting in Harry's survival because Harry could not be killed by Voldemort when Voldemort himself was keeping Lily Potter's protection over Harry alive. Making Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived… Twice. Also, since Narcissa Malfoy decreed Harry dead, lying to The Dark Lord, Harry was able to live after surviving the killing curse. This allowed Harry Potter to kill Voldemort in the final battle, ending the Second Wizarding War. So if Slughorn had not used the false memory charm then Voldemort would have been stopped sooner, and the Second War would not have happened."

"Excellent, Miss Weasley. Absolutely perfect. 40 points to Gryffindor."

Oh, my Merlin, how did she tell that entire story without stopping. It sounds like she swallowed an entire textbook. Part of that story isn't in the textbooks though. I guess having the Boy Who Would Just Not Die as an uncle gives you access to the most information. Oh, thank the heavens above, the class is over. Too bad, I have to spend the rest of the afternoon with her, until the party tonight.

* * *

 _Back in the tower_

"Hey, can I go in with you? I want to speak with Rose." Salazar save me. Lily Potter is bouncing in front of me and trying to get into the tower. If I don't let her in I will never hear the end of it. On the other hand, if I do let her in, then I will get pulled into a conversation between the two redheads. Yay…

"Fine. _Muffliato_." Well, I can't let her know the password, otherwise, she will come flouncing in at every hour. " _Le lion et la lionne_." The portrait opens and Potterette flounces inside.

When I walk in, I find Potterette sitting in front of the counter cutting up ingredients for Rose, who is making a potion. I hear them babbling about their uncle's shop in Hogsmeade. I heard from Albus that Rose makes Love Potions for the shop and most recently started making another potion, but Al doesn't know what it is. I'll ask later. But, instead, the dragging into the conversation starts in 3… 2… 1… "Hey Scorp, can you come help Rose and I?" Rose mumbles something and then Lily gives her a death glare and gives me a cheery smile.

I walk over to the kitchen and see the ingredients that Lily has already prepared. There are peppermint leaves, Ashwinder eggs, and pearl dust. Lily is crushing Moonstones and there are some fresh roses on the countertop. These are the ingredients for the Love Potion. All that's left to do is take the thorns of the roses. I sit down and start chopping the thorns of the stem of the roses.

After I finish with the roses, I start saying the Vanishing Spell. "Eva-," Rose cuts me off and says "you can't get rid of those yet." If we are just making the Love Potion then I should be able too, so I ask, "why not?" She looks down and shakes her head disapprovingly and then speaks.

"You also have to peel the petals off, don't ask why just do it." Her tone is demanding and firm. I don't want to get into a fight right now when I am in a room with two Weasley tempered girls. That is a recipe for disaster.

After precariously peeling the rose petals, I watch Lily add all the ingredients, accepting the rose thorns and petals, to the two cauldrons. Next, Rose carefully adds the thorns to one cauldron and the petals to the other. She stirs the first cauldron three times in a clockwise direction and the second four times counter-clockwise.

I watch the standard Love Potion Pink color appear and then see an odd shade between pink and purple appear in the second potion. I don't understand, what is this potion these two girls have made? "Uh, what is that?"

She looks at me with a hint of caution and says, "this is a potion that is not yet in the textbooks or complete magical records, although it has been approved by the Ministry." She has a devil smile on after she says this. "So what is it?" I ask in a deadpan voice.

"This, Malfoy, is the Lust Potion. A variation of the Love Potion that instead induces a state of horniness. A very, very, high need for sex. The person who gives the potion is the one then followed, but the drinker cannot cause harm to the potion giver. Nor can the giver cause harm to the drinker. This alleviates the possibility of rape or any other sexual situation that the potion giver or drinker does not allow."

I look at her, dumbfounded as to this potion and if it works or not. I'll see if I can test it later without actually giving it to someone. Maybe I'll have Al use it so he can finally get that Lauren girl he likes. "Who invented it?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I make them for Uncle George's shop." So that's the new potion she makes for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. My train of thought is interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Lily flounces over and lets in Roxy, Fred's twin.

"So, are they ready?"

"Yes, I am going to send a letter ahead with Pickles, informing Uncle's George that your coming. I'm going to keep a small batch to save as gifts for later." Rose says this as she scribbles a note and calls Pickles, her cream-colored Tawny owl. She then gives Pickles a piece of meat and sends her off.

"Here you go, 50 vials of Love and 25 vials of Lust. That should keep up for about three weeks."

"See you later, Rosie." Roxy levitates the boxes out of the room. She stops at the entrance, turns around and says, "Rose we're having a party tonight in the Room of Requirement. Al is getting the booze now and Hugo is getting the food from the kitchens. You should come."

Oh, dear Merlin, no. Rose will ruin the party or get blackout drunk. And then I get to deal with the fallout. Yay, me.

"What's the password?"

"' _Show me the Weasley party_ '. It starts at ten, don't be late."

"I won't, now get out of here you two. And Lily, tell Al that he shouldn't be using the family heirloom like that." Huh, what's she talking about? Roxy leaves and Lily starts talking.

"But Rosie, Grandpa James did. Dad did, well he mostly used it to escape death and save the Wizarding Word. Your parents used it as well, and they all broke out of Gringotts on a dragon. A fucking dragon. I think it's fine to be a little rebellious instead of trying to kill Voldemort, fighting a three-headed dog, playing a deadly chess game, defeating Dementors, using time-turners, freeing the hippogriff that his dad," she says, pointing at me, "tried to have killed, freeing Sirius Black, competing in the Triwizard Tournament, creating Dumbledore's Army, fighting in multiple battles, going on a Horcrux hunt, breaking into Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts' vault, and defeating Lord Voldemort." She is out of breath by the end of her rant and I am looking at her with wide eyes.

" _What?!_ "

"Lily, he doesn't know. At all. About any of the family stories. Al never told him." Why wouldn't Al tell me about this stuff? Why doesn't anybody but this family know about these stories?

"Uh, I gotta go, my… owl needs a beak cleaning."

"What is she talk-." Rose runs upstairs and hides before I can finish my question.

* * *

 _Later that night_

I look at the clock and see that the time is 9:30. I want to talk to Albus before the party, so I make my way to the Room of Requirement. I walk to the hidden door and think " _show me the Weasley party_ " while walking back and forth three times. Then, I see the door to the Room of Requirement appear and I open it.

When I walk inside, I see Albus and I go over to speak with him. "So, Lily was ranting earlier and she said some stuff about your family secrets. You wanna tell me about those?" Albus' face turns white and I ask and he replies.

"She exaggerates a lot. I'm sure whatever she said had some truth, but not much."

Liar. He may be Slytherin, but he can't lie to me. I see right through it. I look at what he is holding, Firewhiskey. He hands me and we talk about the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts for a while. Albus then goes over to a bowl of punch and dumps in a bottle of Vodka. Who knew muggle drinks were that good?

People start entering the Room of Requirement around 10:00. The dance floor quickly fills and people start to play beer pong. I am pulled on. I turn around and immediately see ice blue eyes and blond hair. Dominique Weasley.

Dom is the Hogwarts School Slut, and she doesn't care. Where I am considered the Slytherin Sex God - like father, like son, Dom is just considered a whore. She has slept with almost all the guys from 5th year and up. Disgusting. I have never slept with a known slut. Nor am I about to sleep with one now. But, Dom just keeps trying. After 30 minutes of grinding on, she asks to go somewhere else.

I escape and run into a slightly tipsy Rose Weasley.

"What do we have here? Little Rose Weasley is drunk."

She sends me a scathing look that reminds me of the Weasley Matriarch. Molly Weasley could silence an entire room with a single look. "I am not drunk. I haven't even had three drinks!" She takes another gulp of her pink looking drink.

"Three? Can you even hold your liquor down?" Weasley is being slightly civil. I think I should get her drunk more often. She is much nicer like this.

"I drink rum, not liquor. I hate the taste." She says this as she takes another sip of said drink. It's not even a real drink. It's just a Rum Runner. Cute. Let's see if she is a lightweight. This is going to be fun. I _accio_ shot glasses and turn a bottle of Firewhisky into rum. "Weasley, let's play a game. Pick a game and whoever loses has to take a shot."

"Sure, does 'Two Truths and a Lie' work?" I nod and she says, "I'll go first." Now I can figure out what Albus was hiding from me. "I know Latin. I have a birthmark in the shape of a flame. My favorite Quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons."

"You don't have a flame-shaped birthmark. Your birthmark is shaped like a lion's tail. Drink." She downs the shot and says, "your turn."

"I got my first broom when I was five. My father told me to be nice to you on the first day of our first year. I have two siblings. Good luck Weasley."

She gives me a Malfoy worthy smirk. "You don't have two siblings. You have one sister." Oh poor, poor Weasley. My smirk reappears. "No, two weeks ago the Malfoy family welcomed Pandora Andromeda Malfoy into the world."

"Nice name," she says after she takes her shot. Judging by her voice and lack of insult, I know she is drunk. Lightweight. "My Uncle Harry owns one of the Deathly Hallows. My mom made Polyjuice Potion her second year. My Great-Uncle James became an Animagus during his fourth year."

I look at her with wide eyes. She hiccups and then says, "oops, I _forgot_ to lie." What the bloody _fuck_ is wrong with her family. They have more secrets than the Ministry of Magic. "What," she asks innocently."

"Your family has a lot of secrets."

"Well, when your family includes the Golden Trio, Order of the Phoenix members, werewolves, Veela, the Marauders, Parseltongues, war heroes, people who were possessed by Voldemort, and a whole lot of people who had their childhood ripped from them, you don't typically tell people private things."

"Can you elaborate on that?" This is too much shit to take in.

"Sure, my Uncle Bill is part werewolf, my Aunt Fleur is Veela, Uncle Harry is a Parseltongue, Aunt Ginny was possed during her first year, the Golden Trio experienced far more shit that only family members and close family friends know about, my grandparents were members of The Order."

"And, the Marauders? Who were they?"

"The Marauders were a group of Hogwarts students that consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James, Sirius, and Peter turned into Animagi during the full moon to keep Remus under control, as he was a werewolf. They also created the Marauder's Map."

I realize we are in a public place and she shouldn't be speaking here. "Hey, Rosie, how about we go back to the tower and finish this talk there?" She nods and tries to stand up. She immediately wobbles and falls to her side. I catch her before she hits the ground. I sling my arm around her shoulder and start walking towards the door.

"Hey Scorp, where are you going with my cousin?" I turn around and see Al's bright green eyes. Then he looks at Rose and understands. "Thanks, she usually blabbers when she gets drunk. Sorry if she has started telling embarrassing stories about our childhood."

I nod and head out the door, starting the trek to our tower. Under her breath, Rose mumbles something about running. I can't make any more out.

We reach our entrance and the statue of Athena says, "don't you think it would be wise to not drink at all?" I angrily say the password and walk in. As soon as we are in the room, Rose breaks free and says something about lions.

"Pretty colors. We should-" She gets cut off and the next thing I see is a lioness. A pale red lioness. A drunk lioness. But a lioness no less. I look around for Rose and pinch myself to see if this is some weird dream.

Nope, there's a 400-pound lioness in front of me. And it was a red-headed female less than a minute ago. _Fuck._ Why her? Why now? And, worst of all, my animal side likes the lioness I met in the forest. _Shit._

She shifts back, asleep. So, I pick her up and lay her on the couch. I sit down next to Rose and watch as she snores softly. This girl is an Animagus. Her animal form is a lioness. I'm a male and laying in front of me is a girl that shifts into the same species as I.

I am so deep in thought that I don't notice when she moves so that she is sitting on my lap, snuggled into my shoulder, with her back to the arm of the couch. I notice her frizzy hair and weave my hair through it. Then I start arguing with my brain.

 _Weird much?_

 _She is a female and you are a horny teenager. What's wrong with a little touching?_

 _It's weird because this is Rose fucking Weasley._

 _So?_

 _So, you like her, I don't._

 _You're fooling yourself. We both know it. So, just sleep and deal with the issues in the morning._

I'm not going to be able to move, so I might as well fall asleep.

* * *

 _Rose POV_

I open my eyes, to see that I'm not in my room. And my pillow is not a pillow, it's something warm and definitely a person. And there is something poking at my behind. Oh, shit. Did I bring a boy back to the Tower? Did I have shag someone? Please let it not be a teacher.

I look down to see that I am fully clothed. Thank Merlin and Morgana. Now, who is my man pillow? Whoever it is has a hand running through my hair. I don't know why, but it feels fucking good. I snuggle into the warm embrace of said man pillow. Then, I look up and see the gray eyes, the blond hair, and that smirk. Why me?

"Good morning, little lioness."

* * *

I think the ending is just the right amount of cringey. Please review. I will endeavor to update on time.


	5. Truths & Lies

Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I am not going to make a schedule for this because school starts back in two weeks and I am not going to update often. I did get some art done since the last update. I will post it and add a link in the next chapter. Thank you to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for brainstorming, writing (she did Lily's speech thing), and editing. Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I am NOT J.K. Rowling. I am NOT taking credit for her work. She owns all that you recognize. I just changed the personalities of some characters and added new ones.

* * *

 **_Saturday,_** _ **September 22, 2024**_

 _Rose POV_

 _I open my eyes, to see that I'm not in my room. And my pillow is not a pillow, it's something warm and definitely a person. And there is something poking at my behind. Oh, shit. Did I bring a boy back to the Tower? Did I have shag someone? Please let it not be a teacher._

 _I look down to see that I am fully clothed. Thank Merlin and Morgana. Now, who is my man pillow? Whoever it is has a hand running through my hair. I don't know why, but it feels fucking good. I snuggle into the warm embrace of said man pillow. Then, I look up and see the gray eyes, the blond hair, and that smirk. Why me?_

" _Good morning, little lioness."_

* * *

What? How the bloody hell does he know? Oh, my Morgana, he's going to tell everyone or blackmail me.

 _Maybe_ I'm overreacting. He could have said that because I'm in Gryffindor and we are lions. Yeah, that's it. That's why he said that. _Right?_

"Huh?" I say, my voice still hoarse from sleep. Please, please let him not know. _Please._

"Right, you forgot. You started spewing secrets last night," says Malfoy with a smirk. Oh, my Merlin, what shit did I tell him. "Such as?"

"Most of your family secrets. How old was your mom when she first made Polyjuice?" After he says this my eyes go wide and my mouth drops. I realize I'm still laying on him. _Shit_. I move off of him as I say, "Second Year. What do you know?"

"You told me a lot; the Invisibility Cloak, the polyjuice potion, James being an animagus, your dad being a parseltongue, werewolves, Veela, the Marauders and the Map, how Ginny was possessed..." That stupid smirk appears again as I stare at him. Does he know about me?

"Anything else…?" He stares off into space, he is thinking of something. He answers "Uh, nope. Is there anything else I should know?"

"You weren't even supposed to know that Malfoy!… I'm going to get ready and head to breakfast. You can't tell anyone about what I said." I need to get out of here... _quick_.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't tell. Go tame your mane."

I widen my eyes and he smirks. I run to my room and slam the door. _Fuck_ , he knows.

* * *

 _ **Great Hall**_

As I sit down at the Gryffindor table, in between Lyra and Lily, the entire Brood stares at me with smirks, frowns, smiles, and looks of disgust. I lean next to Lily and whisper into her ear, "what's going on?" She replies by saying. "You seriously haven't heard yet? Everyone thinks you and Scorpius slept together."

My mouth drops wide open and I basically yell back "WHAT!?" She then tells me to "Shhhhhhhhhhh." I lower my volume and continue "That never happened! He just took my drunk ass back to the tower like a decent human being." I pause to realize how shocking it is that Scorpius actually did that. "Why would anyone think that?" Lily responds "Dominique told everyone that you guys hooked up after the party."

"Where is that bitch?" I sneer. Lyra answers this time. "Sitting by Zabini and Goyle, at Slytherin. She really is a snake. I have no clue how she was sorted into Gryffindor." She smiles at me and whispers. "I think she and Goyle would make a great couple." I snicker, "you should make that suggestion to Goyle and see if he chases her." Both Lily and Lyra laugh.

Unlike her older brother, Lyra Malfoy is a very sweet girl. Even so, if you get on her bad side she will make sure you suffer. And she won't even get caught. Lyra is like a blonde version of me or Lily, but doesn't openly lash out. It's similar to what happens if you anger a hippogriffe. So very Slytherin.

I whisper to Lily, "Tell the rest of the Brood that nothing happened. And, if you two Prefects can find her and bring her to the Head's Tower around noon that would be great." I smile at them and feel the hairs on my neck stand. I turn my head to see silver eyes staring at me. Malfoy.

He is sitting next to a seething Al and smirking. I glare back at him. Lily and Lyra follow my line of sight and see the Malfoy smirk. I watch Lyra as she claps her hands four times. Malfoy turns to face her. She stares at him as if silently communicating. He stares right back and she frowns. I see Malfoy's smirk disappear. He whispers something to Al, who immediately relaxes.

"Lyra, I don't know what you told him, but it would be great if you ask him to meet me in the Library after he finishes."

All three of us turn to face the two boys on the opposite side of the room. Lyra claps again and Scorpius turns to face her. They stare at each other until he nods. "He will, I also asked him to bring Al to the tower." Al stares at the Malfoy siblings, dumbfounded. Then he stares at me and nods.

I nod back and the turn to face the rest of Gryffindor table. I catch Hugo's eye and he nods at me. Smiling at him, I feel a giant weight lift off my chest. Thank Godric, all of my male relatives would have hunted me down, interrogated me, gave me a sex talk. I continue talking with Lily and Lyra until I finish. I remind them about my request and walk toward the Library.

* * *

 ** _Library_**

About twenty minutes after I sit down at a secluded table in the back of the library, I see Malfoy walk in. That smirk is, yet again, on his face. I plaster on a fake smile and gesture for him to sit across from me. "Hello, are we here to discuss your deflowering?" I immediately frown and say, "I am still a little rosebud. We're here to talk about what Dom's punishment should be and what you know. So… Dom?"

"I tend to be just fine with these kinds of rumors, but almost all of Gryffindor is made up of your family and I don't want to be dead within the next 24 hours. Al is the most reasonable, so after I spoke with Lyra I told him what happened. Although, I did not disclose the fact that I know most your family secrets now, " he says with a grin.

I mentally curse myself for getting drunk. Wearing a vacant expression, I say, "thank you for that, but we are talking about Dom. Your opinion?" Malfoy responds by saying, "I think we should revoke 25 house points and give her two weeks of detention with Professor Zabini."

"Sounds perfect," I say, "I already asked Lily and Lyra to drag her to our tower around noon. After that everyone else is staying to have a discussion with you. I need you to be honest, what do you know?"

"I told you everything I know, _ma petite lionne_." He smirks at me as I start fuming. After I cast a _muffliato_ charm, I calmly respond, "do you know?" Malfoy grins and speaks, "do I know what?"

"Let's cut the bullshit, did I do anything else, other than spill family secrets, last night. Don't lie," I sneer at him. He licks his lips and speaks.

"I saw a very drunk red lioness. Now I don't know if that was your doing, but you did disappear when the lioness was present." I whimper and say, " _shit. FUCK. Why you? STOP YOUR FUCKING SMIRKING_."

"So, who knows? I said something of the same manner to Al and he didn't even blink an eye." I am not talking to this shit right now. "Rose?"

" _Finite Incantatem_ , Katie?" Thank all the deities of every religion. My little cousin rounds the corner and smiles when she sees us. "Lily sent me to find you, she said that they were waiting for you at the tower."

I smile at her, thinking how great it is to have a giant family. We can get messages all over the castle because of the size of our family. "Thank you, Katie. You should probably go finish your Charms homework." She smiles at me and says, "I will, but I have to go tell Hugo that Fred is looking for him. Have a nice day." Katie turns away and skips out of the library.

"Well, let's go. Can't keep them waiting." I get up and leave with Malfoy following me.

* * *

 _ **Head's Tower**_

After letting the group in and preparing tea, we all sit down. Dom immediately says, "I haven't done anything wrong so could you please tell me why I am here?" I give her a small smile and speak, "Malfoy and I have decided you should learn that your actions have consequences. Good actions have good consequences and bad actions have bad consequences. In this case, you have been rude to the Head Girl and Boy. So, we have concluded that you should be punished for your actions."

She looks at Scorpius and says, "I'm sure any punishment you give me can't be that bad." Malfoy gives looks at me and turns back to Dom. "We have decided that you should have 25 house points revoked and two weeks of detention with Professor Zabini," he says with a look of disgust.

Dom turns me, and screams, "YOU BITCH. THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA. YOU DID SLEEP WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU. FU-" Scorpius silences her and says, "the entirety of the punishment was _my_ idea, not Rose's. Please leave the tower before you bring more shame to yourself and your house."

Lyra walks Dom to the door, releases the charm, pushes her through the portrait hole, and slams it in her face. She smirks and sits back down on the couch. Lily smiles at her and asks why they are here. Frowning, I stand up and speak. "Last night, Scorpius walked me back after I spewed some family secrets. I'm sorry."

I sit down while Al and Lily stare at me. The entire room is silent. Breaking the silence, Lyra says, "could someone please elaborate on that?" Lily squeals, "I have been waiting forever to tell her! I want to tell them. Please, please. Can I?" She looks at both Al and I. We nod and she dims the lights, closes the curtains and charms the coffee table to describe what she is saying.

"So once uponca time Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley became best friends and went on magical journeys together. First, Harry went on a journey to find the Sorcerer's stone defeating Professor Quirrell and kinda Voldemort. Next, my mom got possessed and wrote messages in blood about the Chamber being open. People started getting petrified, so the Golden Trio snuck into the Slytherin Common Room to see if Daddy Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy and Harry dueled, Draco conjured a snake. Harry talked to the snake, freaking out the entire school. Everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione got petrified. Harry and Ron found the Chamber of Secrets, under Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, in which Harry almost died, killed a basilisk, and defeated Tom Riddle, aka VOLDEMORT. Dad also got a hold of the Marauder's Map, a map that lets you see where people are, so you kinda stalk them, but whatever. Then, Hermione and Harry used a time turner to travel through time. THEN, BUM BUM BUMMMMM Harry got put in the Triwizard tournament even though he isn't sixteen and has to fight dragons and mermaids and VOLDEMORT. Their next journey included them making Dumbledore's Army, which was basically a bunch of kids that were willing to fight… Lord Voldie. They also discover a creature called a Thestral, which can only be seen by people who have witnessed death. They then fought Death Eaters, Voldemort, and your GRANDFATHER, oooh plot twist, at the Department of Mysteries. A potions book that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince was then found by a young Harry Potter. He used said book to learn the sectumsempra spell and almost killed people (including your dad)… but that's okay! The group then went on to find Voldemort's Horcruxes. In the process, they learned of the Deathly Hallows which involves the Invisibility Cloak, Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand. With these three magical objects, one becomes the Master of Death, which Harry Potter was at a point _(how interesting)_. Harry inherited the Invisibility Cloak from his dad, was given the Resurrection Stone, and got ahold of the Elder Wand after Daddy Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him. Harry then stole Mr. Malfoy's wand and became the owner of that wand and the Elder Wand. Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and that's all we're gonna say about that. Also, Hermione, Harry, and Ron used Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Ministry and Gringotts. They all rode a giant blind dragon out of the bank. Harry also sacrifices himself but… DOESN'T DIE WHAAAAAAAT. Kills Voldie, fixes his own wand using the Elder Wand, and then placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's grave. So, Harry Potter is now The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and the Master of Death. Parents got married. We were all born. James inherited the Map, Albus got the Cloak, and the Map after James left. I got nodda. I'm out of breath. Did I miss anything?"

As Lyra and Scorpius sat there dumbfounded, the rest of the group responded. "No, I think you got everything."

"So, the entirety of the Weasley-Potter Clan knows all of that. You," Lyra points at Al, "have a map that lets you sneak in and out of the castle, spy on people, and run from teachers. AND, you have the ultimate invisibility cloak, which you use to run around the castle."

"Yup," Lily, Albus, and I say. I speak up, "I have something else I need to tell you all." They are all quite so I continue. "Thanks to my idiocy, Scorpius found out a secret that only five other people know about. And now I am about to tell you. You cannot tell anyone else. No one. Not any member of the Brood. Capiche?"

"Sure, just continue," says Al. Lyra and Lily both nod, while Malfoy just smirks at me.

"I have been a registered Animagus since 5th year. I take the form of a female lion. Feel free to just contemplate my existence right now." Al just smiles at me while everyone else is silent for about five minutes until Lyra speaks up.

"Scorpius, tell her," she says looking at her brother, "tell her now." Malfoy glares at Lyra and says, "why?" Lyra sends a scathing look at her brother. "She deserves to know, especially since she just told us. And you damn well know what I'm talking about." Scorpius scowls at her and says, "fine, but I'll tell her about the other thing later."

The male Malfoy walks over to me and whispers. "I'm the white lion." _FUCK!_ Why him. It could have been anyone else. ANYONE. _SHIT. BLOODY FUCKING SHITTING HELL._ "I had this mental breakdown last night," says Malfoy, "I'm going to kindly ask everyone that does not live here to get out now. I will speak to you all tomorrow.

Everyone leaves the room. I sit staring at the floor for what feels like hours when Scorpius places a mug of hot chocolate in my hand. I murmur my thanks while he sits across from me. I look up and meet a set of sad silver eyes. Softly I say, "what was Lyra talking about?"

Malfoy gives me an apologetic look before closing his eyes and taking a breath. "I am about to tell you something that has been a secret for a long time. I can't really explain, but now that we know about each other, I can see that you are apart of it. It is a prophecy. Don't ask questions until I am finished." I nod and he continues.

" _A Malfoy family secret for sixteen generations effects the son of a dragon and the daughter of the sixth son. A snake and a lion brought together by a shared friend, must not let the past get in the way of the future. The snake becomes a lion. The lion becomes a snake. The families accept fate. The curse is broken."_ Malfoy looks at me, waiting for a response.

I conjure a piece of parchment, an inkpot, and a quill. I write down the prophecy in sections. And start thinking aloud. "The prophecy is obviously the secret. You are the son of the dragon." Malfoy nods at me. "I am the daughter of the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. You are the snake and I am the lion." I still don't know how this really connects to me, but maybe we'll get there.

Malfoy speaks this time. "Albus is the shared friend. The past is the tension between our families and the war. I am a Slytherin, but take the shape of a lion." I speak up, "the rest of the prophecy is still unknown, right?"

He nods and says, "I don't know how you become a snake. Our families have to accept something. And the Malfoy family has searched for a family curse for years. We have started to check all of the families which married into ours and gave birth to the heirs. It could be a Weasley or a Prewett family curse. I don't know."

What is this curse? What if I get hurt? What if someone I love gets hurt? What if my future children get hurt? How do I fix this? Why? I start loudly sobbing. Malfoy looks up at me and walks over. He picks me up, sits down, and places me on his lap. _Scorpius Malfoy_ is trying to comfort _me_. I think it's working.

He wraps his arms around my stomach and lets me cry. He rests his chin on my head. Maybe this boy isn't that bad. "Rose, we're stuck together in this. Everything you are worried about, I have had years to think about. You will be fine."

"Thank you. Since I know you are the lion, would you like to go on a run with me? I have always wanted someone to go with me." I feel him smile and say, "yes."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
